Unversity Life
by FaithHopeHarmony
Summary: Magnus sees Alec for the first time when he barges into his Philosophy class, only to get the class cancelled for some mysterious reason. Magnus, ever the curious cat, wants to find out what happened and more importantly, how to make that boy his.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the bright white room and threw myself into the first available seat, my book bag falling unceremoniously onto the floor beside the desk. I stretched my arms out in front of me and rested my head on the desk, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Today is my first day of school, and I will concede that I feel none of the excitement that I should be feeling. No… wait, what the hell is exciting about the first day of school? Screw that idea; this lot should be happy I even showed up, someone needed to make this room less drab.

My musings were interrupted by the teacher, Garro something, walking into the room loudly and addressing the class.

Out of all the classes that a university could require you to take, Philosophy had to be the worst. What sane person cares about what a bunch of old guys think about the way the world works? Answerless question after answerless question… well, I have an answerless question for them. Who the hell cares?

"Alright class, today we are going to be discussing deontology, focusing on the philosopher Kant. Now who can tell me what deontology is? And remember, class participation counts for 10% of your final grade."

The silence was deafening. All eyes cast downwards.

"Anyone?"

Nope. Nada. No go.

"Alright then." What's his face pulled out a stop-watch. "For every minute you all spend not answering my question is a minute that I will keep you all after class. Is that clear? Now, I repeat, what is deontology?"

I sat back in my chair and spoke, "Duty Ethics. Deontology states that each person has a duty to do what is right."

What's his face looked surprised for a second and then recovered. "Correct. Now, how does Kant contribute to this discussion?"

"Categorical Imperatives." I answered again.

"Which are?"

"The principal of universality should guide everyone's conduct, regardless of the consequence."

What can I say, just because I hate the subject doesn't mean I don't know what I am talking about. I am not one to blindly hate, well mostly. Looking around the room I finally took in my surroundings. On the board was the professor's name, Luke Garraway. I was at the front of the room, which was not good for my reputation, sitting next to a pretty girl flashing to much cleavage and biting her lip seductively at me. I winked back and opened up my laptop scrolling leisurely through Facebook.

Garraway continued his interrogation on some unsuspecting student behind me. The poor kid had clearly not read the material, well I didn't read, but I am just special.

The class was interrupted by a boy rushing into the classroom. I grimaced. The last person that came in late most likely still has nightmares, the normally calm guy looked absolutely feral when vexed. Yet the boy, instead of begging for mercy walked up the Garraway with determination and shockingly Garraway didn't look pissed.

As I watched the scene in front of me unfold I realized that this boy was absolutely beautiful. Pale skin, black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. His hair was wet from the rain and curled slightly around his ears and nape. His clearly strong physique was clad in a ratty sweater that looked as old as him, and a worn pair of jeans. He and Garraway were talking rapidly and I put my eavesdropping skills to work.

They were talking about someone. A girl. Something bad had happened. It seemed that this gorgeous boy was somewhat of a harbinger. Garraway rubbed his hands over his face and nodded. The boy patted his arm in an awkward soothing manner. Hmm… Garraway and the boy were not close, a mutual friend then must have been the subject of the ordeal. A few more words were exchanged but I was to busy watching the boy to notice. Finally the boy turned and noticed the class watching them. His eyes widened and I was able to see a flash of red before he made his escape.

Well. I am interested.

_I hate philosphy...The information came from my reading that I have due tomorrow so it should be correct if anyone was interested... _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Generally speaking I enjoyed walking down the streets of New York City. It was a comfort of mine, whenever I was upset I would take a walk, it always clamed me. Something about getting lost in a sea of people, being able to be, yet have nobody notice you, I entered into my own little world, and that world was comforting.

However today was different. I wasn't able to enter my world, I wasn't able to tune out of reality for more than 5 seconds. Some blonde idiot kept interrupting my thoughts and demanding my attention. Well I guess he wasn't just some blonde idiot, he was my brother the blonde idiot.

Jace was going on and on about Clary. They had found out recently that she was pregnant and Jace could not stop talking about it. Although I wish he would stop talking every once in a while, I was happy for him. I am glad that he has someone to love and a child on the way, but I envy his luck.

Never have I considered the possibility of that for myself, I have never been able to…

But anyway, as we approached Taki's Jace continued on about how he planned to build the baby's crib himself. Clary was meeting us for lunch and Jace was going to surprise her with his plan. I was dragged along because apparently I didn't have anything better to do other than witness Jace's genius, insert sarcasm here...

We stood in front of Taki's and Jace spotted Clary across the street. He waved and started to move to meet her when he shouted. I looked over at his sudden outburst and caught sight of him running towards a car that had stopped in the road. It took me a few seconds to figure out what had happened as I moved through the growing crowd of people. I quickly pulled out my phone and called 911… Clary had been hit.

The ride to the hospital went by in a daze. Jace was hysterical, and that was putting it nicely. I kept screaming and shouting, demanding to stay with Clary, he moved to attack one of the doctors and I pulled him away and forced him to sit down.

"Jace…Jace!... Jace I need you to look at me" Grabbing the sides of his face in my hands I forced him to look at me. "You are only causing harm. Those doctors should be helping Clary, not arguing with you." He kept trying to get away and pushed him harder into the chair.

Standing above him I yelled, "Jonathan Christopher, calm the fuck down!" He blinked with wide eyes and looked up at me. I saw his eyes start to water and his body began to shake, immediately I softened. "Jace, she's strong, she will be okay. And hell Jace, that kid is half you, which means stubborn as hell, your baby is not going anywhere either. Just sit down and breathe, the doctors will come out when they have news."

It seemed that I had gotten through to him. Jace was no longer fighting, but tears still flowed freely down his face. He looked around the room slowly and then back up at me, "I can't lose them Alec…"

"You won't."

"I…I need to call her mom, and Luke…" Jace started patting his pants, looking for his phone.

"Jace don't worry. You stay here, I will get Jocelyn and Luke." Jace nodded mutely so I patted his shoulder and set out to retrieve Clary's parents.

I called Luke first. After listening to the phone ring three times I finally realized that he had a class right now. So I hailed a taxi and headed over to the University he taught at. As I was in the taxi I called Jocelyn, she picked up the first call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jocelyn, it's Alec."

"Alec, what the matter? Not that anything has to be wrong for you to call me but…"

"Something is wrong, you need to come to the hospital."

"What? Alec, why? Why do I need to go to the hospital? Oh my god, is clary all right? The baby? Is it the baby?"

"Clary was hit by a car on her way to Taki's. I am sure she will be fine but you should get to the hospital as soon as possible, Jace is there alone and I fear for those who upset him right now."

"Okay, I'm on my way right now."

The taxi had just arrived at the University as Alec finished up his phone call with Jocelyn. Alec got out after paying the driver and made his way to what he hoped was Luke's classroom building. Once inside the building he hurriedly asked a random student which class belonged to Luke Garroway. He was pointed towards a class and he stood outside the door, hesitating before turning the knob.

Alec stood petrified for a moment on the other end of the door. Imploring as much tunnel vision as he could muster, he headed towards Luke. It took the man engaged in a lecture a few moments to notice Alec. But when he did he became concerned, his class would not be interrupted buy anyone, let alone Alec unless there was an emergency.

As Alec explained what happened to Luke he felt a strange feeling come over him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and Alec turned his eyes towards the feeling. When his eyes reached their destination he quickly looked back at Luke before he could be caught. He was floored by a mass amount of green and gold all swirled together. Alec began to stutter and Luke rushed him on to finish explaining what had happened to Clary and where she was. Alec gave Luke the final pieces of information as quickly as possible for he was strangely unnerved by the feeling of the gold eyes following him.

Alec turned to leave and was met by a mass of students staring down at him. The amount of eyes trained on Alec was terrifying and Alec made a beeline for the door, but not without again noticing the gold green eyes.

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Hit me up with any comments or suggestions! I love hearing from you all!_


End file.
